


Inevitable

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: Everyone is having fun and Lucas is enjoying the view. A little insight into the s3 clip.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sad for Elu but excited for Imane’s season!!

Lucas takes a deep breath and a smile appears on his face.

He is gazing around the park and his friends are all organising stuff and having fun, talking and laughing.

The colourful garlands look beautiful thanks to Daphné and the tables are full with food and drinks thanks to Emma and Manon. Imane was the one who just ordered everyone around. Himself and Alexia were just her workforce for moving things.

And now everyone is dancing, eating and drinking .

The girls really pulled this off.

Lucas looks ahead and sees the same view he posted two months ago on insta. The caption at that time couldn’t have been less true.

But now, now his heart is lighter, his worries have lessened and all the lies and fake things from his life are gone.

He truly is living his best life. He wonders what he would say to the Lucas of months ago if he could time travel.

Probably nothing, because yes he made mistakes and he screwed up big time and he was hurt and he was in pain and he cried and he yelled and he was angry but he laughed and he accepted himself and he smiles and he is in love with a boy and that is the most worthy part of all, all the bad for all the good.

He is tempted to take another picture and repeat the caption but decided not to, sometimes the best life is not something you have to share publicly but somethingto enjoy internally.

Lucas brings the almost forgotten bottle of beer to his mouth and takes a sip.

A hand is touching his shoulder and when he turns he finds Eliott smiling and that just makes him grin back and make his heart race.

“What are you doing here?” He asks surprised but pleased.

“We said minute to minute, right?”

Lucas keeps grinning because that has become their thing.

“And?”

“Well, since last time I owe you 1573 minutes.”

1573 minutes ago, Eliott said that he loves him.

1572 minutes ago , Lucas said that he loves him back.

“That’s a lot of minutes that you owe me, right?” Lucas teases. His eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face.

Eliott looks happy and that is his favourite expression on him.

“A lot.”

“You have an idea of how you’ll give them back to me?”

Eliott stops looking at him.

“Yeah, a little.” His tone laced with humour.

Then like Eliott usually does he puts his hands on Lucas’s face and kisses him and Lucas kisses back because what else could he do, he loves him and Eliott’s kisses taste like sunshine and happiness and they make him weak in the knees and his heart goes so fast it feels like it wants to get out of his ribcage and meet Eliott’s .

Lucas pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around him, almost forgetting again about his bottle.

And they kiss again because is inevitable, when they are this close and when he feels Eliott’s warmth around him.

Eventually they need to separate.

Eliott rests his forehead on Lucas, Lucas cradles his jaw and touches his bottom lip.

“I love you.” He says because he didn’t said the words yesterday, not in person and Eliott deserves to heard them.

Eliott’s face breaks into the sunniest smile and places one of his hands over Lucas’s and the other on Lucas’s chest.

He knows Eliott can feel the speed of his heartbeat.

“Me too.”

Lucas gives him another kiss.

“You should know I’m gonna keep wanting a retribution, those minutes weren’t enough.” Lucas whispers in Eliott’s mouth, their eyes finding each other.

“You’ll get your retribution don’t you worry. “ Eliott reassures him, the words sounding like a promise.

Lucas nods.

“Where are the boys?” Eliott asks looking around.

“I don’t know.” Lucas lost them a while ago, he thinks he saw Yann talking to Chloè.

“Then, let’s go find them.” He sounds excited and happy so Lucas can’t say no.

—  
It’s getting dark and Eliott is next to him sitting on the bench, the same bench where months ago he watched people being happy while he resented them.

Eliott is drawing something on his neck.

“What are you thinking about? You got quiet.” He asks.

“Stupid stuff.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Ok, now I’m curious. What is it?” Eliott turns to him so now Lucas has all of his focus.

He craves his attention, he wants it all the time except for right now.

He is embarrassed and he doesn’t wanna talk about it.

Lucas shakes his head.

“Tell me…” Eliott whispers softly.

He sighs and asks himself if he will ever be able to resist him.

It doesn’t look like that it would be a possibility in the near future.

He is so whipped.

“ A few … “ he starts and then clears his throat to win a few moments to organise his thoughts and what he wants to say. “ The week before I met you, I was … -he takes a deep breath.

Eliott comforts him, squeezing his hand. Lucas squeezes back getting his courage.

“These past few years I had been fake, I was a lie. “ he finally says. “I had been for a while, I’m good at pretending so I pretended that I was okay, I pretended that everything was fine and I pretended that I wasn’t gay. All that I did or said was me fooling them and fooling myself. You know? “

“I do.” Eliott replies even when Lucas wasn’t actually expecting an answer.

Lucas’s eyes go to Eliott, his smile is gone.

“But then I met you and I met myself.”

He touches his boyfriend’s face, trying to make his frown go away.

Will the desire to touch him all the time ever disappear?

Will he ever truly believe that this amazing life is his?

“I met myself and I knew what I was capable of doing and what I can go through. And then I didn’t need the lying and pretending anymore because being me was the most important thing.”

He says his voice more serious that he intented.

“That didn’t sounded like stupid stuff to me.” Eliott finally adds, his lips finally tilting up a little.

Lucas shakes his head.

“Maybe not.”

“Thanks for telling me.”

“Thanks for being here.” Lucas tangles his fingers in Eliott’s here and pulls him close enough to brings their mouths together, but doesn’t kiss him, not yet. For now the closeness is enough. He is just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!😊  
> This is the last fic of this series so I hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you wanna talk about about two pretty happy French boys I’m samgreenstorm on Tumblr!


End file.
